


Little Red Riding Hood Aomine x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun





	Little Red Riding Hood Aomine x Reader

"Okay little red, can you take these to your grandfather?"  
"Yes mother." You took the basket full of delicious treats from your mother. "Mother why is there whip cream in here?"  
"Your grandfather likes whip cream with his treats."  
"Oh, okay."

"Oh, and make sure you don't get caught be the big bad wolf."  
"The big bad wolf?"  
"Yes. The big bad wolf is a very dangerous creature, so try not to bump into him on your way." Your mother said while blushing.  
"Alright. Well, I'll see you later mother."

In The Forest

"*Humming a random song* I can't wait to see grandfather."  
"Heh."  
"?" You whipped your head around to see if your ears weren't being deceived. 'Why do I feel like someone is watching me?' You then shrugged it off, continuing to your grandfathers house.

"What a cute little red."  
"?" You turned around again to see what you were hearing. When you did, you found a wolf-eared person with navy hair grinning in your face.  
"!" You were startled by his sudden presence and fell on your butt. "W-who are you?"  
"Oh, don't you know? I'm the big bad wolf." The wolf man leaned down to kiss you.  
"! Stop it!" You tried to push him away but to no avail.

The hot wolf man yanked you up by the waist and started to fondle your breasts.  
"Wow, your really pack'n aren't you?"  
"!! Don't touch me! You perverted wolf!" You started to wriggle from his grasp.  
"Stop wriggling so much. If you don't I might hurt you with my claws."  
"!" You immediately stopped moving so you wouldn't get hurt.

"Good girl. Hey, whats in the basket?"  
"S-some treats."  
"For?"  
"My grandfather. He lives not too far from here."  
"Hm~? Let me eat some. I'm hungry."  
"No!" You stepped on the his toes and made a run for it when he let you go.  
"Tch." 'If you won't let me have some, then I'll eat you.'

At Your Grandfathers House

You stepped inside the house. "Grandfather?"

"Here she is." The wolf grinned. "I'm going to have myself a good time."

"Grandfather? Are you in here?" You stepped further into the house, looking around for him.

When you got into the room, you saw what was supposed to be your grandfather.

"Grandfather is that you?"  
"Yeah, it is."  
"But, your eyes are so big."  
"All the better to bewitch you with."  
"And your ears, they're big as well."  
"All the better to hear your sweet voice."  
"Grandfather, your...your....s-something is rising from under the sheets."  
"All the better to fuck you with." The wolf grinned and took off the disguise he had on.

"Eh?" Your eyes widened in shock as the wolf man stood right before you, yet again.  
"W-why are you here? What do you want from me." You dropped the basket, spilling it's contents.  
"I just want to have some fun." The wolf got closer to you and put his hand around you waist, to grope your ass.  
"! Stop!"

The wolf took his sharp nails and started to rip your clothing as well as you underwear to shreds.  
"Ah!" You tried to cover you naked body away from him.  
"Don't do that. It'll be no fun if I can't see all of you." The wolf pinned you to the floor, next to the spilled treats.

"Let me go, please." You started to wriggle around, trying to shake his strong grasp.  
"Hey you should keep doing that a lot more." The wolf said, while gazing at your chest.  
"Stop it you perv!" You stopped trying to free yourself.

"Hm? What do we have here?" The wolf looked over at the treats, and found the whip cream. "Now I'll really get to enjoy myself." The wolf picked up the whipped cream.

"W-what are you going to do with that thing?"  
"I'm gonna use it on you."  
"What?!"

The wolf took of the cap and started to spray the cream onto your nipples.

"Hn~" You flinched and blushed at the sudden chill.  
"What a cute sound."  
"Shut up!"

The wolf then took the cream to you stomach, making a creative decoration. Lastly, he applied the cream to your private part.  
"Ah~"  
"Now for the decorations." The wolf man took of the scattered cookies and placed one on each nipple, a few on your stomach, and a one where he was going to enter from.  
"You're not going to get away with this."  
"I think I am." The wolf took took his long tongue and started to lick your nipples.

"Aah~!" You were blushing as he licked you to eat the cookies and the cream. He even nibbled on them, while being cautious not to bite too hard.

"Next." The wolf Took his tongue and roamed it towards your tummy.  
You felt all tingly when he glided his tongue against you stomach.

"Lastly." The wolf then took his tongue to you womanhood and started to skillfully lick there.  
"Aaahh~ No~ Stop...it...I..I feel weird~"  
"Not until I get everything." But in fact, he actually did get everything. He just wanted to give you more pleasure. He even pushed his tongue in deeper, using it more skillfully.

"Aaaah~" You roamed you hands through his hair and started to grip it. With your flushed face, you started to drool from your mouth.  
"Seems like you like this."  
"I...I do~"  
"Do you want more?"  
"Yes~!" You moaned, while shivering out your climax.

The wolf man removed his head and took out his hot erection. He put his hand on your waist and pushed it into you.  
"Aaaah~!"  
"So this is your first time?"  
"Aaaahh~!" All you did was moan with the pain surging through you.  
"Heh, I won't be gentle."

The wolf started to thrust hard into you making you feel like you were going to melt. He had no mercy whatsoever as he was slamming into you.

He fucked you for a good while before spurting out his seed into you.

"Aaaaahhh~ Its so hot~!" You moaned out your enjoyable pleasure as you climaxed along with him.

The wolf had tired himself out, along with you. He plopped himself down over you and embraced your frame, falling asleep.

"So this what mother meant by dangerous." You said while panting. After a while you calmed yourself down and started to doze off with him still inside of you, and you still naked. Surprisingly you fell asleep peacefully.

 

~Owari~


End file.
